Promesas
by Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki
Summary: Un One-Shot Zeki, espero sea de vuestro agrado ¿Reviews? Resumen: Existen distintos modos de cumplir una promesa.   Como existen diversos modos para terminar con la vida de alguien.  Me gustaría no saberlo, pero lo sé.   Llevo una eternidad sabiéndolo.


Hola, hace tiempo que no pasaba por este lugar. No contaré nada respecto del fic, simplemente quiero agradecer a quienes se dieron el tiempo de reestructurar este fic, a decir verdad perdí totalmente la capacidad para escribir pero ellos gentilmente (y a veces bruscamente, pero así me gusta) tuvieron la paciencia para revisar este one-shot.

Y ellos son:

**¡Dianattz!** (quién me ayudó con la gramática) y a **¡New Era After Revelation!** Otōto, me has dado cátedra en el tema ¡Tildes a mí!

Espero que este One-Shot pueda ser de vuestro agrado, ah y…

**Disclaimer**: VN y sus personajes no me pertenecen, imposible que se me ocurriese una trama así o crease a un chico tan-babas- ustedes saben, como Zero.

Por cierto, nadie me mate… Near me dijo que iba a ser como WTH! Pero, a veces me pongo medio liosa y me da por la tragedia, comentarios, criticas, sonrisas y buenas vibras (cartas bombas-glup-) pinche al final y deje un review a esta enferma y atrofiada fan de VN.

**Promesas**

_Existen distintos modos de cumplir una promesa. _

_Como existen diversos modos para terminar con la vida de alguien._

_Me gustaría no saberlo, pero lo sé__._

_Llevo una eternidad sabiéndolo. _

Cuando todo parece retomar su curso, cuando la calma se asoma, siempre queda un inconcluso. Nosotros, no fuimos la excepción.

El restablecer a la clase nocturna me permitió darme cuenta de muchas cosas…

Cosas, como que muchos de los míos atesoraban una paz que parecía lejana e inalcanzable.

Cosas, como que por otro lado, muchos otros también atesoraban una convivencia sin la necesidad de instaurar reglas.

Cosas, como que en el camino, otros tantos hambrientos de poder deseaban exterminio.

Y finalmente cosas, como que todas las promesas, en algún momento deben cumplirse.

Quizás de saberlo desde un comienzo. De haberle tomado el peso a las palabras, jamás las habría pronunciado. Y en su lugar, muchas otras habrían salido de mis labios.

Pero el "hubiera" no existe. Y la realidad es implacable.

Participando en una confrontación eminente e irrenunciable, contemplé a tu ser siendo consumido. El desenlace me era conocido desde mucho antes, pues te había observado desde lejos en el proceso. Poco a poco el nivel E te iba absorbiendo de manera irreversible, pero me gustaba pensar que cuando todo llegase a su fin, de forma mágica e ideal alguien o algo podría surgir y salvarte.

De no ser así, deseaba que a lo menos tu promesa te mantuviese en pie y así continuases viviendo para exterminarme, aunque ello implicase una eternidad huyendo de tí.

Pero no necesitaste de ello para cumplir tu palabra, una promesa por otra y todo fue un continuo desenlace.

Te abalanzaste contra mí. Sediento. Con tu mirada desorbitada producto del instinto más fuerte, primitivo e indomable en nuestra especie. Hambriento. Te permití saciar tu sed, esperando con ello postergar lo inevitable. Pero siempre ibas un paso delante y todo acto que realizabas iba acompañado de consecuencias que desde antes conocías.

Cuando la bestia pareció aplacarse. Saciada al fin de su apetito voraz.

En tus ojos pude distinguir confusión, una que con nostalgia me recordó a aquel muchacho que de niños abracé cuando parecía derrotado tras haber reabierto sus heridas, o a aquel ya mayor que me observaba entre arrepentido y deseoso tras haber colmado su sed por primera vez.

Y es que seguías siendo tú tras esa capa de indiferencia. Pero lo que me caló hondo, fue descubrir que me observabas del mismo modo que cuando yo era una humana.

Y a esa humana apelaste, cuando dictaminaste con certeza la sentencia final.

—Hazlo—susurraste a unos pasos de mí. Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Tu mirada continuaba fija en mí, mas tus brazos estaban extendidos en mi dirección. Por un instante baje la mía, para notar que me tendías la Bloody Rose.

—N-no— Mi voz se quebró. No podías estarme pidiendo aquello, no así, no ahora.

—Es una promesa— Recordaste —es tiempo de cumplirlo— sentenciaste con determinación.

Y entonces, odié ser yo.

Nuestros caminos se habían separado hace tiempo ya, nuestras vidas jamás volverían a unirse. Yo me debía a quien fuese mi compañero eterno y tu a una causa de exterminio o quizás de paz. Estábamos destinados a no volver a confluir sino desde la distancia, pero ello no implicaba que todos aquellos recuerdos y vivencias compartidas no estuviesen allí, latentes.

Y como adivinando aquello, tu mirada se suavizó y me sonreíste con melancolía.

—Por favor Yuuki, hazlo por mí— Susurraste mientras depositabas el arma entre mis manos. —No me dejes convertir en aquello que tanto aborrezco—

—Pero… prometiste que vivirías para exterminarme, y yo prometí que huiría de ti...—

—Y mientras tuve conciencia de mí, no he parado de hacerlo…Pero, ya no hay nada que hacer…— Te alejaste unos pasos más, sin despegar tu mirada de mí. —Y es probable que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos siendo yo—

Entonces, cerraste los ojos con dolor en tus facciones y en ese preciso instante, una alerta en mí dijo que corriese, que huyese despavorida, pero no por miedo a ti, sino a lo que me pedias "¡_No quiero hacerlo!_" grito una vocecilla dentro de mí _"¡No puedo hacerlo!"_

—Por favor— Rogaste, mientras me observabas desde la distancia con una calma retomada que envidié enormemente ¿Es que no te das cuenta del daño que me haces? ¿Es que no lo ves?

— ¡HAZLO!—

—N-o pue-do— Sentí entonces una lágrima escapar de su celda, recorrer mi mejilla y ser seguida por otras tantas. —¡No me pidas esto!— Grité entre sollozos.

—Sé que puedes Yuuki, se que sigues siendo tú— Y sabías que por ello no te dejaría así.

—Y-o puedo seguir dándote de mi sangre, podré contenerte. Buscaremos la forma...— Argumenté desesperada con mi voz entrecortada. Sin embargo tú solo negabas a cada una de mis aceleradas peticiones. Era una lucha, que yo ya sabía perdida.

—¿Y POR QUÉ HE DE CUMPLIR YO MI PALABRA SI TÚ NO CUMPLIRÁS LA TUYA?— Grité apelando a tu honor.

Silencio.

Sonreíste con ternura. Una sonrisa que no recordaba haber visto tan clara en tu rostro antes. Mientras, en tus ojos pude apreciar una disculpa silenciosa acompañada de algo más... "_P__erdona, perdona.__Déjame ir siendo consciente de que te quiero"._

Con manos temblorosas levanté el arma y apunté al frente sin despegar mi mirada de la tuya, a pesar de que esta se me hacia borrosa producto de las lágrimas.

El dedo en el gatillo y en aquel silencio pude sentir como mis latidos se relentecían a cada segundo.

Entonces, lo presioné. Y supe que todas las promesas se cumplirían en aquel instante, pues en el mismo segundo en que gatillé el arma, mi corazón pareció detenerse.

Porque hay más de una forma para dar termino a una vida, y no sé si lo sabías desde un comienzo, mucho antes de desplomarte en el piso y cerrar tus ojos definitivamente con un semblante sereno, pero la mía se detuvo en el preciso instante en que disparé la Bloody Rose.

¿Me castigas? No pudiste elegir mejor modo. Desde aquel momento me sentenciaste a pasar una eternidad muerta en vida.

Cuando Kaname llego al lugar yo ya me había desplomado y levantado con aparente calma, desconociendo el calvario al que me sometí. Minutos antes de su llegada, o tal vez horas, el llanto se había aplacado y tras él, continuó un silencio tortuoso en el que esperaba que te levantases y me dijeses que debíamos hacer la guardia o si lo deseabas, me observases con desprecio y pasaras de mí, mas, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó y nada de ello ocurrió y yo continué allí, con el arma apuntando al vacío donde alguna vez estuviste. Mientras un hueco reemplazaba en mi pecho, aquel corazón que se paralizó instantes antes que el tuyo.

Y grité, grité al asimilar que ya no volverías. Lloré sin lágrimas y chillé hasta desgarrar mi voz.

Y viví una eternidad de sonrisas falsas con un centro vacío y muerto. Y aún lo hago, porque todas las promesas se cumplen, y las tuyas, no fueron la excepción.

Me condenaste a vivir sin ti eternamente, y eso es igual a morir día a día, por siempre.

**End.**

¿Y? ¿Merece review? ¿Amenaza de muerte? Tengo más de una razón para tener miedo…

Nuevamente agradezco a **Near** y **Diana**, no he recibido mails de ustedes pero, los tengo sumamente presentes, me ayudaron más que mucho, mucho más (y creo que asusté al pequeño saltamontes: ¡Hey tú, vuelve!)

Con cariño, Sayo.


End file.
